Sleepover
by Angelblood666
Summary: Helga gets away from her family and stays at Arnold's. While there, they learn more about each other, but soon have to figure out their feelings
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF, so please read & review, but don't shoot me down in flames.**

**I don't own Hey Arnold; they are all Craig Bartlett's.**

**Points of view will switch with the font. Here is the key for the whole story.**

_**Arnold**_

Helga

Chapter 1: Helga

Miriam, Big Bob, and _Olga _were downstairs, talking about _Olga_, _Olga's_ MANY trophies as Bob always points out to her, _Olga's_ degrees in college, _Olga's_ teaching in Alaska, _Olga_, _Olga_, _Olga_. It drove her CRAZY to hear them always talk about her ALL THE TIME! Why couldn't they just shut up, or at the very least leave her alone in her room so she can at least think about Arnold.

Arnold. Her love, angel, secret sweetheart, the real reason she put up with anything in this miserable world, her miserable family, their constant obliviousness to how she felt. It was her only vent, her only release from the world. She pulled out her locket and traced his features, knowing every one of them by heart. His emerald eyes, his loving attitude, his little blue hat. Thinking about Arnold brought back that memory. She could still hear his questions probing her as she tried to evade the real reason she wanted to save the neighborhood, because she loved him.

It had only been one week since they saved the neighborhood, all the damage was fixed again, the town went back to normal, even how Helga had treated Arnold. She had agreed that it was "in the heat of the moment" with Arnold, but she knew better. She knew that it was real; she knew that she had meant every word on the top of the FTi building. She just hoped Arnold wouldn't try to probe her again, or she might actually spill her secret again. She shivered at the thought of what he might say. She only allowed herself to think of if he said that he loved her too, but every now & then she would think, "What if he doesn't?" That was the real reason she never revealed herself. What if… What if…?

Helga woke up to the smell of pancakes & bacon. She had fallen asleep, so now she had to get away from her family before they dragged her all around town to spend "quantity time" with her sister. Blech! As soon as she was done getting dressed, she snuck out the front door, her parents busy congratulating _Olga_ about breakfast. She had managed to take some money for the day from Miriam's purse. Only $10, enough for a light breakfast and bus fare. As she walked to the grocery store, she bumped into someone. Even without looking up, she knew who it was.

"Hey Helga, what are you doing up and about so early?" Arnold asked.

"None of your business, football head." she answered curtly. "I can walk around anytime I want, all I want. Why don't you just watch where you're going?"

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said with a slight smile.

As she walked away from Arnold, Helga was confused. Why would he smile? She had just insulted him and basically told him to buzz off, but he had not done or said anything rude back to her. In fact, he had SMILED at her. She briefly went behind a trash-can and pulled out her locket.

"Oh Arnold my love, how I wish I could stop this charade and just tell you how I feel. Yet, even now, after I confessed to you, I still act horrible to you, like a bully. But why would you smile? Do you too think about that fateful night, that kiss? How I wish I could truly tell you how I feel. How I love you, how I always have loved you, and how I will forever keep you in my heart." Just then, she heard a familiar breathing. It was Brainy, listening to her again. The kid didn't know when to leave her alone. She socked him, and continued down the street.

_**Arnold continued down the street, wondering what Helga was doing. She wasn't usually going around during the morning. He shrugged it off, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to get information from Helga. Besides, he was late for his visit to Gerald's. Gerald had called to tell him he needed to head down to the Johanssen's place to show him something he finally bought the day before. Arnold didn't know what it was, but he was excited, because Gerald was talking a mile a minute on the phone.**_

_**When Arnold got there, he rang the doorbell. Opening the door was none other than his best friend since Pre-K.**_

_**"Hey man. Glad you could come. Sorry it had to be so early, but I just wanted to show you before anyone else." Gerald said while giving Arnold their signature handshake.**_

_**"It's okay Gerald, just show me what it is." said Arnold.**_

_**"Okay, but it's out back. We'll just need to be quiet, Jamie-O is still asleep." whispered Gerald.**_

_**"Okay." whispered Arnold back.**_

_**They tip-toed through the house, and went out the back door. Gerald was practically shaking with excitement as they closed the door.**_

_**"Okay man, let me go get it. Wait here" said Gerald.**_

_**Arnold nodded, watching Gerald go around a corner to his house. Arnold took a second to think about his accident with Helga earlier that day. She had seemed agitated for some reason and when Arnold had gotten up, she had run away from him. Normally he wouldn't question this, she normally did this in school, but he had always thought of it as her going to class.**_

_**"She didn't seem to be in a hurry before I collided with her, cause I hadn't heard any running." he thought to himself. He resolved to think about it later as Gerald rounded the corner with a brand new bike.**_

_**"What do you think, Arnold?" Gerald said. It was a darker blue than his older one, it had new all-terrain tires, and had the handlebars like a chopper. Basically, it was cooler and more stylish.**_

_**"Very much like Gerald." Arnold thought to himself. "It looks awesome Gerald. Where did you get the money to buy this?" asked Arnold.**_

_**"I saved up from Mrs. Vitello's shop, when we worked there, and from allowance." said Gerald very proudly. "Want to try it out real quick?"**_

_**"Sure Gerald, thanks." Arnold said, borrowing Gerald's helmet.**_

_**It was kind of awkward for Arnold, but he knew Gerald loved it. He did a few laps, weaving between some holes in the yard, braking and accelerating. He stopped in front of Gerald and got off.**_

_**"It's very smooth, no matter what I do with it, but I'm not sure about the handlebars. It doesn't feel me, but that's good because it's not mine." Arnold said as he handed the Gerald's helmet back. "Let me see you on it. You can ride it to my house so I can get my bike, then we can show it off."**_

_**"Awesome. I can't wait to see the look on Harold's face when he sees it." grinned Gerald as he got on it.**_

_**They walked to Arnold's house, Gerald telling Arnold everything about the bike, from the tires to the chain to the decal on the side. Arnold was happy to see Gerald happy, and watching Gerald on the bike confirmed that it was made for him. When they got there, Arnold grabbed his bike, and they raced off to find the other members of the gang.**_

**Two hours later:**

_**Everyone was admiring Gerald's bike, asking him about it, where he got it, how much it was, if they could try it out. Arnold just hung back and watched as Gerald enjoyed the spotlight. He hadn't gotten too much credit for helping Arnold save the neighborhood, although Arnold always said how Gerald was by his side through everything. Nobody would leave Arnold alone, just to ask how he did it or where he got the gadgets he told them about. Arnold was a little sick of the attention, so he was more than glad to let Gerald take some for a while. He saw Helga come up the street, wondering what was going on. He knew there might be trouble, so he followed her into the circle.**_

_**"Alright, move out of the way, one side, coming through. Move it Pig-boy, what's going on here?" sneered Helga while looking around.**_

_**"I got a new bike Helga. Everyone was just checking it out, before you paraded yourself in at least." said Gerald with a smile. Helga's eyes narrowed, then she turned her attention to the bike.**_

_**"It's alright, but it looks too grown up for you, Tall Hair-boy. Who did you steal it from? Frankie G? Is it his kiddy bike or something?" smirked Helga.**_

_**"Helga, just stop." said Arnold, coming to Gerald's defense. "I know it's Gerald's. I know Gerald wouldn't take anything, especially from Frankie G."**_

_**"Whatever you say, Hair-boy. I didn't like it anyways." sneered Helga as she stomped away, daring anyone to get in her way.**_

_**"Mmm mm mm. That Helga Pataki is one mean girl right there." said Gerald.**_

_**"Hmmm." pondered Arnold.**_

_**The rest of the day was spent hanging out and riding around Hilwood. Arnold for the most part stayed in the background. He was thinking about Helga. Why would she be so horrible to Gerald, even though he hadn't done anything to her? What was really going on with her? Arnold didn't know, but somehow he would figure it out.**_

Helga was upset. She didn't want to go home to her ridiculous family just to have to deal with them. She wanted to stay with Phoebe for a few days, but she knew Phoebe was away for a family reunion. She could ask someone else if she could stay with them, but her pride wouldn't allow her. At least, not yet.

As she walked up the stairs to her house, she quietly opened the door. Peeping inside, she found Bob in his usual chair, watching TV. Miriam was asleep in the kitchen, one arm hanging off the edge and one under her head. Olga came down from the stairs and said, "Oh my gosh, BABY SISTER!" running to hug her little sister. Helga couldn't breathe, but Olga let her down and continued, "Where were you, baby sister? I missed you today, you didn't get breakfast and you were gone for lunch and dinner. I was sooo worried, but I'm so glad you're okay."

"Whatever, I just want to go to my room." Helga said while pushing Olga away.

"Hmm, is Helga home?" slurred Miriam in the kitchen.

"Good, she can bring me some snacks. Olga, bring me my chips!" shouted Bob.

"It's Helga DAD! And get your own chips!" shouted Helga as she rushed into her room.

"It's okay daddy, I'll get you some fruit." Helga heard Olga say sweetly from downstairs, "Chips are very unhealthy."

Helga almost tore her hair out, she HAD to get out of here. She couldn't wait the rest of week for Olga to go back to college. She asked herself who she could stay with.

"Not Rhonda, she wouldn't want me to scuff up anything. Not Nadine either, cause I'd rather not be surrounded by bugs. Pig-boy, Stinky, and Sid are out. Geraldo is a definite N-O. How about Arnold?"

Helga grabbed her phone, but hesitated before dialing. What if he said no and she was forced to stay? "No," thought Helga, "he won't turn me down, he's too nice and generous, but I will have to sell it to him." She dialed and waited.

_**Arnold was in his room, listening to jazz when suddenly he heard his grandfather.**_

_**"Shortman, your little friend is on the phone for you! The one with the one eyebrow and pink dress!"**_

_**"One second Grandpa!" shouted Arnold. "What would Helga want? Why would she be calling me for?" thought Arnold**_

_**He walked down his stairs and walked up to the phone where Grandpa had left it. He picked it up, "Hello?"**_

_**"Hey Hair-booo, I mean Arnold, I was wondering if you could let me spend a few nights at your place?"**_

_**Arnold was surprised. Why would Helga want to stay at his place? "Why?"**_

_**"Because I need to get away from my family. They are driving me crazy. I just need a few days. Please Arnold?" asked Helga, almost pleading.**_

_**Arnold stood and thought about it for a second. He thought back to that night, in the wind and rain, when she confessed herself to him. He wondered what to do. He knew he should help her out, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Maybe I can learn more about how she still managed to help me that night." thought Arnold.**_

_**"Okay Helga, you can stay for a few days."**_

**What do you think will happen? Will Arnold find out more about Helga? Will she be able to stay even one night? What will happen? Why am I asking all these questions? R&R please. I will have the next chapter sometime in a week to answer your questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the second chapter. I know I used more of Arnold's POV in the last chapter, so I'm starting with Helga again so it will keep it even-ish. I have added a "harsh" word; however I'm sure I can still keep my K rating. Most people have heard/said the word before, so no biggie.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. I have already received 15 people who have added me to some alert! OMG! And that's just the first chapter. Thank you all so much.**

**As always, I don't own Hey Arnold. If I did, that would be BA to the extreme. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Helga

Her breath caught. She had known he would say yes, but it still surprised her. Silently she brought out her locket and kissed her beloved's face on it, put it back & answered back.

"Thanks, football-head. I'll be over sometime in an hour." She slammed the phone down to end the conversation, then started dancing around her room, gathering some clothes in her hands as she packed.

"Oh Arnold, how I love your generous heart, to even allow me to stay over to take me away from my miserable family. I, who make fun of you, spit spitballs in class, call you names, and even make your life hell. You put your own selfish objections aside, knowing that I constantly degrade you, yet still as you always have, you give me the small kindness that pours light into my heart, into my world. I hereby resolve to be nicer to you, I refuse to act so despicable to you while I am under your roof. You will see a new side of Helga G. Pataki, a nicer, more tolerant, sweeter side, the side I showed you on the roof of FTi, only not as desperate." Helga had her change in clothes, her toiletries, some snacks, a few extra bows, a pillow, and a few books she might get a chance to read. She wondered if she should take her journal with her poems, weighing the chances that Arnold might see it, or worse, recognize it. She decided not to, but she was NOT leaving her locket. It was to stay on her person at all times, her only memento to take. All packed, she looked at the clock. It had been almost 45 minutes. She told Arnold an hour, so she grabbed her bag, and peeped out her bedroom door.

The house was quiet, except for Big Bob, who was snoring in front of the TV. An empty bowl was next to the chair turned over. Miriam was still in the kitchen, sleeping with a half empty 'smoothie' next to her outstretched arm. Helga rolled her eyes, wondering where Olga was. "Probably doing her hair or doing extra work in her room." thought Helga as she tip-toed to the front door. Suddenly she remembered that she would need money, so she went back into the kitchen for Miriam's purse, leaving her bag by the door. She reached in, grabbed some bills, stuffed them into her pocket, and walked quietly back to the door. Picking up her bag, she opened the door, but while stepping out, she heard her name.

"Helga? Are you okay?" It was Olga, at her bedroom door seeing if she was awake or asleep. Helga quickly closed the door and ran down the sidewalk. She turned the corner and stopped for a moment, checking to make sure no one was following her. She knew she would be fine for the night, she had placed the doll NORMALLY on the door to her room in her bed, and made it look like her, so should someone go into her room, they would see a sleeping Helga, as long as they didn't look too closely. Helga chuckled at her own brilliance, then began down the sidewalk again.

"I'm coming my love." thought Helga as she continued in the direction of Arnold's house.

_**Arnold was stunned. Helga was coming over. HELGA was COMING OVER! He was amazed she would turn to him to escape her family. He had always heard her gripe and complain about her family, but she had never done something like this to his knowledge. He wondered what he should do. He went to Grandpa and told him what happened.**_

"_**What do I do Grandpa? I want to help her, but I don't want for her to just boss me around like usual and take advantage of me." Arnold pleaded with his elder.**_

"_**Well Shortman, there's only one thing you can do." said Grandpa "You should try standing up to her. Let her know that you won't take any nonsense from her while she stays. But don't be mean to her unless she starts it, got it Arnold?"**_

"_**Okay Grandpa, thanks for the advice. I won't start unless she does." agreed Arnold.**_

"_**Oh, and Arnold." said Grandpa.**_

"_**Yeah Grandpa?" questioned Arnold.**_

"_**Never eat raspberries!" yelled Grandpa as he ran for the bathroom.**_

_**Arnold smiled and shook his head, then headed upstairs to get ready for Helga's arrival. He knew that Helga had a better side to her than she let on. He had seen it a few times, but the one that stuck out was on the FTi roof.**_

"_**Maybe I can convince her to let me in, let me see that part of her." Arnold thought. "She and I had SAID that it was the heat of the moment, but now that I think about it, maybe she actually did mean it." Arnold for the umpteenth time thought back to those moments, wondering how it could be true. Wondering if it was true. What would he say, do, or think around/about Helga if it WAS true after that? Arnold didn't want to think about it yet, but he would soon. Something told him these thoughts would not rest until the truth was said, whatever it was. He tidied up his room a little, even though it almost always was. He took advantage of the time to take a shower, brush his teeth and hair, and get ready for bed. When he got out he changed into his bear pajamas, and made a bed for Helga on his couch. Switching on some calming music, he glanced at the clock. If Helga was on time, she would be at his house sometime in the next 15 minutes. He lied down on his bed, listening to the music for a while. He glanced at the clock, showing that Helga had 5 minutes to get there.**_

_**Suddenly, he heard a loud CLANG! from the fire-escape. He rushed to the window and saw a figure rising the ladder. It was Helga, lugging her bag up the fire-escape. She set the bag down again with a loud CLANG! and looked up at the window, which now had Arnold looking down at her.**_

"_**Hey football-head, care to help me out or are you just going to gape at me all night?" yelled Helga. She was sweating profusely while glaring at Arnold. He shushed her as he climbed out of the window to help her out.**_

"_**You know you could just use the front door right? Knock knock, 'Hey it's Helga, help me with my bag please.'" Arnold said sarcastically. He climbed down and grabbed her bag. "And, I live with other people. You could have at least tried to be a little quieter."**_

"_**Don't treat me like a little kid, Arnoldo. I tried to be quiet, but this thing got stuck, which didn't help since it was already pretty heavy." snapped Helga, but while they climbed the rest of the way up she added, "I'm sorry Arnold, I just needed some help. Thanks for taking my bag up." Facing Arnold, she showed a little smile.**_

_**Arnold was surprised again, but also confused. She had just yelled at him, probably waking up half the neighborhood in the process, but she had also apologized and THANKED him. She even had SMILED at him. "Maybe she is trying to show me that nice side I always knew she had." thought Arnold, and he returned the smile and said, "You're welcome Helga." Helga turned away, but Arnold crawled through the window and put her bag on the floor.**_

"_**I made you a bed on my couch. It's pretty comfortable, but if you want my bed then I can sleep there." offered Arnold while offering her his hand to crawl into his room.**_

"_**No thanks, I can take the couch." replied Helga, taking his hand as she came into his room. They held hands for another minute, then Helga took her's back with a slight jerk. Arnold backed away to give her some space, and went over to his bed to sit down. Helga threw her bag onto the couch and began to start taking items out.**_

"_**I'm sorry about staying over, Hair-boo… I mean Arnold. I wouldn't have intruded if Phoebs were here from her family vacation. I just needed some time away from my family." said Helga as she was taking out some food. Arnold noticed she didn't look at him and that she was about to call him Hair-boy, but had changed. "She really is trying." thought Arnold. He wondered why she had so much food. If she was hungry, then he could get something for her.**_

"_**It's alright Helga." continued Arnold as he slid off his bed. "I know how much you complain over your sister and parents. I just wish you had let me know sooner. Would you like something to eat? I can go grab you something from…"**_

"_**That's alright Arnold. I'm good but thank you anyways." interrupted Helga as she pulled out some donuts. Arnold shook his head and walked downstairs to get her some real food.**_

Helga was going crazy in her head. She was in HIS room with HIM! When he had helped her through the window, she imagined what would happen if she had confessed right then and there. Holding his hand, the moon shining down behind her onto his golden hair, his gentle green eyes. It was all she could do to keep herself from kissing him again, and this time she wouldn't have an excuse. He would know. But she had taken her hand away from him to keep the thoughts from reality. She had been surprised he had backed off. Maybe he thought she was being rude or acting like she normally did, but he had shown her otherwise. He had offered to bring her some of his food. Almost on accident, she had reached for her stomach, while telling him no. She knew he knew that she was lying, and had gone down to get her something. She quickly brought out her locket, staring at the picture, wishing with all her might that she could keep being nice to him. She had slipped earlier on the fire-escape, but now she had fixed it all.

"Maybe he cares for me like I do for him. Sharing food, letting me stay on short notice, offering his hand through the window. Ohhhhh…" thought Helga as she grabbed her sleepwear and toiletries. After she had eaten, she would take a shower and hopefully, Arnold would go to sleep so she could admire him as he slept. How many times she had seen him sleep, from behind his couch to in his closet, now to be right next to him. She put the locket back into her shirt and waited patiently for her love to come back to her.

Arnold arrived baring a bowl of chili. Helga could smell the spices and beans from across the room, steaming silently twirling around the bowl and into the air. Arnold laid it next to her saying, "I brought some chili. My grandma likes to make chili, mostly because she gets to wear a cowboy hat and call me Tex."

Helga laughed. "Why does your Grandma do that? Don't get me wrong…" apologized Helga while taking a sip of chili, "it's really good. Great actually." Helga smiled to show him she was being sincere.

"There you go, Helga. Remember. BE NICE." she quickly thought to herself. Arnold sat on his bed with a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Helga, thinking quickly, backtracked. "I don't have anything against your grandparents, I was just wondering. You don't have to answer Arnold." Taking another bite, Helga thought she was safe. Arnold changed the subject by asking, ""Helga, what are you doing? You normally don't act this way around me."

Helga, quickly sensing something big brewing in her football-headed lover's mind, tried to evade. "I was just asking about the food, Arnoldo. If you want me to be normal, I will." scowled Helga, but thinking, "NO! I can't be cruel now. I've come so far."

Arnold jumped off his bed. "I was just asking why you were trying to be nice. It's great that you are. I just want to know why."

"I was just trying to be a good guest. I know it must not have been easy for you to have me here, so I thought I would try to act... better." responded Helga

"Why can't you be nicer during school? Like today, you just started yelling at Gerald for no reason. He hadn't done anything to you. You could be more like…" paused Arnold. Helga knew exactly where this was going.

"Like what, football-head? You're precious _Lila_? You're other friends? What?" Helga was practically screaming.

"Like you were on the roof of the FTi building!" shouted Arnold.

Shocked. Helga was shocked. She had been right, he had been thinking about that day. There was a knock at the door. Arnold opened it to find Mr. Potts, Oscar, and Mr. Hyunh. Helga sat down on the couch, trying to appear not there

"Hey Arnold, could you quiet down? We're trying to…" started Mr. Potts

"SLEEP!" interrupted Mr. Hyunh. "My eyes, they are very tired. I cannot sleep with you yelling."

"Arnold," whined Oscar "could you please quiet down? I need my beauty rest."

"For what beauty?" snarled Ernie as he turned on Oscar.

"Ernie, be nice to Mr. Kokoshka. Sorry you guys." sighed Arnold as he closed the door. Helga could still hear them arguing as they descended the stairs.

"I thought we had agreed it was the 'heat of the moment' Arnold." argued Helga, but much quieter.

"I thought so too." agreed Arnold as he sat next to Helga. "But the more I think about it, the more I think that you've actually shown me that side before. I just haven't seen it as much as I wanted to. You are a nice person," continued Arnold as he placed his hand on hers, "but I want to know Helga. Was it real?"

Helga looked into his eyes. They were sincere. He really did want to know. He was giving her a look she often gave him when she was determined. Nothing would break his resolve except her answer. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what he was thinking. She did know that maybe, just maybe, she could tell him. Looking away, she thought about what she would be risking. What if he said no? What if he laughed in her face? What would she do? What could she do? She felt Arnold slide closer and gently she felt his hand guide her face back to his. "Please?" Arnold asked, smiling that smile she loved.

"I…I…" stuttered Helga while slowly drawing closer to Arnold. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to hug him, to feel her affections, her feelings being given back to her. All by this boy who had lit up her world so many years ago.

She wanted to kiss him.

She gathered up her courage and whispered, "Yes" and leaned in to kiss him once more.

**How was it? Please R&R. I will have the next chapter out later this week. Thank you all again for the stellar reviews for the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Once again, thank you to all people who read, reviewed and commented on the first 2 chapters. Please make sure to write more reviews for this chapter as well. Hope you enjoy! **

**Arnold has a dream in this chapter, so the dream will be in this font like so.**

**With a heavy heart and sorrowful mood, I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does. Lucky SOB.**

**_Chapter 3:_ _Arnold_**

_**Helga G. Pataki had KISSED him. The same girl who had bullied, hit, yelled, harassed, frustrated and infuriated him as far as he could remember, had kissed him. Arnold was laying down in his bed, reflecting on his perception of Helga. How Helga had spit spitballs at him, how she had shoved him in the hallway, how she had called him names and discouraged him in every activity. He looked over to the couch. Helga was sleeping, one arm over the edge and her blanket now lying on the floor. He turned back over, thinking about her. She had meant every word on that rooftop. She had been waiting for that kiss since she first laid eyes on him. She had taken a chance, but Arnold had given her an out, an excuse to why she had seized that moment, just so his world wouldn't turn on its head. He didn't want to think of Helga loving him since Pre-K. It was just so sudden.**_

_**He knew now, for certain, that she DID love him. After kissing him, Helga had broken down crying while in his arms. He held her, not knowing what to do, as she cried in his arms, hugging him.**_

_**Then she did something he didn't expect. She began to ramble on about her life, talking about memories, good and bad, that included Arnold in some way. She told him about her first day of Pre-K, from her parents ignoring her to losing her lunch to when he had shaded her with the umbrella. She told him how she had to convince everyone to let her be in Romeo & Juliet so she could get the role of Juliet. She told him about helping him find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, even if he didn't know it. She told him how she had been able to help him and Gerald save the neighborhood, even without them knowing about it. She went on and on, switching between talking about the adventures and crying. At times she would just rest her head on his shoulders, tears spilling down her cheeks, others she would get up and pace back and forth in front of him. Arnold only listened, not saying a word through her entire meltdown.**_

"_**How can one person possibly conceal ALL THAT?" thought Arnold, while watching Helga finally begin to wind down. She finished by telling him, "That is why I love you Arnold. Your good nature, your caring thoughts, your green eyes, your everything. That is why I love you." Helga stopped and sat down to finish her food and got ready for bed, not looking at Arnold at all. He had sat there, not knowing what to say or think while processing all of her tales. When Helga came back from getting ready, she climbed into bed, without a word to him, and fell asleep.**_

_**Arnold shook his head while trying to clear his thoughts, got up and walked over to stand by her. Her face was red from her tears, but she was smiling, as if from a pleasant dream. Arnold grabbed the blanket on the floor and put it back on her, tucking it under to keep her warm. She shifted slightly at his touch, but to Arnold, she remained asleep. Arnold crept back to his bed and fell asleep. His last thought was the look on Helga's face when he tucked her in, and he too smiled.**_

Helga woke up just as dawn was breaking the night sky. She silently raised her head and looked around. Blinking her eyes, she remembered that she was in Arnold's room. She turned and found her love sleeping, his head turned toward the bookshelf with one hand on top of his blanket. The sight of her angel was enough to recall everything from last night.

She couldn't control herself. Just like last time, she had spilled all of her secrets to him, she had held him, and most importantly, she had kissed him. Again. Swooning quietly, she still felt his arms around her, pulling her away from the world as she knew it. The only safe place was wherever he was. She remembered taking in his shampoo scent, his arms wrapped around her, him patting her as she cried, the taste of his kiss.

Whispering so as not to wake him she said, "Ohhhh Arnold my love. How free it is to finally tell you my heart's, my soul's feelings and desires. My life as I know it is based upon your oddly-shaped head. I've once again told you how I really feel, but do you…" Helga looked at his sleeping figure, "feel the same? Could you feel same? You too thought of that night, you gave me the chance to correct my lie. What will you say, to a broken girl whom you put together with your gentle and caring hands, who has admired you from afar for so long?" Helga stopped and stared at Arnold, now only a foot or two from him. He shifted, still asleep, and was murmuring a word. One word. Helga leaned closer to hear him correctly.

"Helga." That is what she heard him say. She couldn't believe that he too was thinking about her. She fell back, sighing and happier than she was only a moment ago, something she thought impossible. She noticed the clock. Almost 7:00 am. Olga would be up making breakfast by now. Helga knew she needed to go home, at least so no one knew she had left, even though they probably didn't. Helga got dressed, packed everything and set it in his closet so she didn't leave a mess and headed for the window so she didn't wake him up. She stopped, one hand on the window, and turned toward her sleeping lover on the bed. She tip-toed back to his side, grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Sleep well, my love." She turned and quietly let herself out.

_**An hour later**_

_**Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arno…**_

_**Groaning, Arnold unplugged the clock from the potato. Rubbing his eyes & yawning, he let his feet dangle off the bed. Smacking his lips, he looked around. Helga's bag was gone, the couch was clear, and Helga herself was gone. Arnold jumped off his bed and ran downstairs, skidding on the floor into the kitchen. No Helga here either.**_

_**Why did she leave? She didn't even say thank you or goodbye. Just… Poof! gone. Arnold was upset that Helga would do that. Thinking about her once again brought the whole scene of last night to his mind. He had dreamed last night of everything he had known about Helga. Her smile, her scowl, her jeers and her thoughtful insights. Her strong opinions, her strong character, her disguises, her love for winning. But what weighed on his mind was her love for him. Her LOVE for HIM!**_

_**His head hurt when he thought about her. On one hand, he felt sorry for her for having so terrible of a life, partly because he didn't know how terrible it really was. He was amazed at how much her family really DIDN'T pay attention to her, how she was always in her sister's shadow, constantly being compared to her and belittled because of how perfect Olga was. Looking on it from her side, he didn't blame her for hating them and for constantly shutting herself from others. Because at the end of the day, she couldn't leave, not really.**_

_**On the other hand, he thought that she was wrong for taking it out on the kids in her class, especially him. He had tried to help her make it alright, to help her get along with her parents and sister, but she was too proud and stubborn to change her attitude. She was the one who created misery for everyone else because of her own misery. Arnold knew that he could help her, but he didn't know how. "I guess Helga has already done that for me." smirked Arnold as he climbed the stairs. He went to his closet to grab his clothes, but he ended up kicking something. Holding his foot, he looked at what it was he had hurt himself on. It was Helga's bag. "Maybe she's coming back later." thought Arnold. He smiled at the idea. Why he was, he didn't know. At least, not yet.**_

Bob slammed his fist on the door. "Girl, it's breakfast time!" shouted Bob "Get yourself downstairs right now!"

"Coming BOB! Criminy!" shouted back Helga. She was writing in her journal of the entire night, starting from when she got there to when she left that morning. That morning, she had had to be sneaky in order to get into her room without anyone knowing, but that wasn't too difficult. Olga was in the kitchen, Miriam was still sleeping on the counter, and Bob had been in the shower. She could have yelled and no one would have noticed. Keeping her place, she hid her journal and went downstairs. Olga had made a breakfast extraordinaire, but Helga wasn't in the mood to sit by her family while they praised Olga's cooking. Walking towards the door, she began to leave when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going, little missy?" asked Bob. Helga wanted nothing more than to say, "None of your beeswax, BOB." but she held her tongue. "Olga has slaved over a stove to bring this breakfast, so you need to thank her and eat it." Bob began to lead, almost roughly, Helga back to the kitchen. Helga got away from his grip.

"No thanks, Bob. I'm not hungry." lied Helga. She wanted nothing more than some food in her system, but she wouldn't give her sister and parents the satisfaction.

Bob reached for Helga again while yelling, "Yes you are." Helga evaded him and booked it for the front door. "Get back here right NOW!" shouted Bob as Helga ran out the door to her house. She kept running, not entirely sure where, as long as it was away from her family. When she stopped to catch her breath, she realized she had ran almost the entire way back to Arnold's house.

"Speak of the angel." thought Helga. Arnold was coming out of the door to meet Gerald. They did their handshake, exchanged a few words, and biked away from the boarding house. Helga watched them leave, her eyes never off of Arnold for a second. Swooning, she turned the other way, wondering where she could get breakfast.

"_**Hey Arnold!" yelled Gerald.**_

_**Arnold snapped out of his daydream to look at Gerald. "Huh?"**_

"_**What's wrong with you, man? You've been quiet all morning. I just beat my own high score on Runaway Bus, and…" he waved his hand at Arnold, "nothing. What are you thinking about?"**_

_**Arnold wasn't sure how to tell Gerald about last night. He knew Gerald would say something like, "Arnold, what is wrong with you? This is HELGA. G. PATAKI we are talking about here. And you LET her sleep over at your house? Mmm mm MMM! I think you got it BAD for her. Bee-Ayy-Dee. BAD." Then Arnold would shrug it off, so Gerald would make fun of him and try to pry details from him.**_

"_**Hey ARNOLD!" shouted Gerald. Arnold snapped. He really had done it again.**_

"_**I'm sorry Gerald. I'm just a little tired. I couldn't sleep last night." Arnold said, which was partially true, since he had stayed up for hours last night with Helga. He didn't want to freak Gerald out with Helga, especially after what happened last night. He figured he could put it off for a little while, until he asked Helga if it was alright.**_

"_**Why don't you go back home and take a nap? If you need sleep, you should have just said so Arnold." said Gerald as he led Arnold out of the video arcade. "I'll meet you up later okay?"**_

"_**Okay." sighed Arnold as he gave their handshake and began biking back home, thinking about Helga. Again.**_

_**When he got home, he took off his helmet, put away his bike, and walked inside to his room. Jumping onto his bed, he looked out the skylight to the sky, watching the clouds drift by as he slowly drifted off to sleep.**_

**He opened his eyes. He was in his room. Climbing the ladder, he opened the skylight to see a figure sitting on the edge, watching the sunset. He walked closer and recognized the pigtails. It was Helga. He sat next to her, admiring her. She looked so beautiful, like the sun had positioned itself just to make Helga glow. Without looking at him, she said, "Remember the sunrise on the day we saved the neighborhood? Whenever I can, I always watch the sunrise or sunset, remembering that day." She looked at him and continued, "I just wished I could share it with you someday."**

**Arnold reached down and held her hand while looking into her blue eyes. Blue was his favorite color. He smiled and said, "There is no time like the present."**

**Helga nodded and leaned towards his ear, whispering, "I love you Arnold Shortman."**

**Arnold whispered back, "I… I love you too Helga Pataki." And without hesitation, without restraint, without thinking about it first, he kissed her. And this time they both kissed back.**

_**Arnold woke up with a jolt. It was like a light clicked on in his head. He loved Helga. He loved Helga back. Smiling, he said out loud, "I love Helga G. Pataki." Saying it out loud seemed to set it in stone for Arnold. He said it louder, "I LOVE Helga Pataki!" Laughing, finally glad to know how he felt about her, Arnold couldn't wait to see her. Then all he had to do was tell her, and he knew exactly how to do it. He checked the clock, it was about noon. He ran to see Helga. NOW.**_

Helga was sitting down at P.S. 118, looking and feeling miserable. Even though the school was closed, it still was quiet and she was by herself, which suited Helga just fine. She had forgotten to bring the money from Miriam's purse with her when she had left Arnold's house. She didn't want to go back to his house in fear of facing what he might say.

Helga would never EVER admit it to a single living person, but she was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by Arnold, that he might not return her feelings. Afraid of who he might tell. What if Gerald already knew about yesterday? What about Harold? Sid? Rhonda? She didn't want to be cast away from her one object of affection just like she was with her family, or like she cast away her friends. Sighing, she got up and started walking. She didn't even care where she went, just to walk. To leave her feelings behind, to take back the whirlwind of words last night that she had started.

Suddenly she heard a voice. Her name. She turned around to see Arnold running up to her. She looked away, blushing furiously. What would he say? Arnold stopped in front of Helga

"Hi Helga." Arnold started, almost hesitant.

"What do you want, Football-head?" sneered Helga, finally looking towards him. He was smiling from ear to ear, literally. What was he so happy about?

"I just wanted to know if you could meet me later. The boarding house on the roof, at sunset?" Arnold said, twirling his thumbs in front of him. Helga wondered to herself, "Is he nervous? Why does he want to meet me at his house?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo." replied Helga. She started to stomp away. Arnold called out to her, "Thanks Helga! See you then!"

Helga rounded a corner and reached for her locket.

"Ohhh Arnold. How romantic to meet me at sunset. You have once again turned my day upside-down just by a simple question. I shall count the hours. No, minutes until I meet you." Sighing, Helga began to walk back home, back to her horrible family, without a care in the world.

**Sooo… what do you think? Will Arnold actually tell Helga? Will Helga get her wish to feel Arnold's love? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Read & Review! The next chapter will be the LONGEST one, so expect it to take a while before I post again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth CHAPTER! This is the big one. The Kahuna. The Bahama Mama. The Hawaiian Punch. LOL I'm just kidding. This will probably be the LONGEST chapter, so enjoy and you will NOT be disappointed, that I guarantee. **

**As always, thank you to all of you who have read, commented, and reviewed my story. Without y'all, I would not feel so popular. Kinda.**

**Special shout out to Polkahotness, a fellow FF writer who helped me with this chapter. She is my favorite author and writes great stuff. Check out her page. Thank you Polka!**

**I do not own Hey Arnold, though I wish I did. If I did, I would've already made the final movie, TJM. (The Jungle Movie, for those of you who don't know.)**

_**Chapter 4: Arnold**_

_**Arnold watched her turn the corner, glad that she was coming. Now he had to get ready. Turning around, he ran back home to get ready for the meeting. Opening the door and letting the dogs, cats, and Abner come out, he began to run up the stairs when he was stopped by his grandfather.**_

"_**Hey there Shortman. What's the big rush?" questioned his grandfather as he watched Arnold practically trembling with excitement.**_

"_**Oh. Um…" started Arnold while starting to edge toward the stairs. "I'm meeting someone tonight, Grandpa."**_

"_**Ohhh, you got yourself a date, huh Arnold?" winked his grandfather.**_

_**Arnold blushed and nodded his head, continuing toward the stairs.**_

"_**Well Arnold?" asked his grandpa. Arnold stopped and stared at Phil.**_

"_**Well what Grandpa?"**_

"_**Who is she? When and where are you meeting her? Do you want help getting ready? That's what I mean. Holy patooti, do I have to spell it out for you?" exclaimed Phil**_

_**Arnold blushed deeper and averted his eyes as he answered, "Well… I'm meeting Helga…"**_

"_**What, your little friend with the one eyebrow and pink dress? I thought you hated her." interrupted Grandpa.**_

"_**I thought so too, but I guess I actually…" started Arnold, but he couldn't finish the sentence.**_

_**Grandpa Phil caught on. "Ohhh, well, if you need help Arnold, just ask okay? Go get ready, tiger."**_

"_**TIGER?" screamed Grandma. She was wearing her safari hat, stalking up the hallway toward Phil. "Where is the tiger?"**_

"_**Not a real tiger, Pookie! It was an expression. Arnold has a…" explained Phil**_

"_**There is no expression. Now, excuse me, Kimba. I need to find the tiger." said Grandma as she pulled out her fly-swatter. Arnold went upstairs, still hearing his grandfather's protests to his wife about there not being a tiger. Arnold went into his room and wondered what to do. How should he look? What should he wear? He noticed that he was sweaty, and decided to wear some fresh clothes after he took a shower. Arnold grinned. He couldn't wait to see Helga tonight. She was in for a real surprise.**_

Helga was getting the riot act, not really listening to whatever Bob was ranting on about. She had come home in a good mood, her thoughts on how Arnold had asked her out on, dare she think it, a DATE! She mentally swooned at the thought that she would be meeting her love on top of his roof at sunset. "So romantic. As soon as _Bob's_ done yelling at me, I can go upstairs to get ready. What should I wear? What should I say? Does he want to talk about…"

Bob broke through her thoughts, "That's IT! Go to your room, girl! Don't come down until you apologize to Olga for skipping out on her meals." Helga looked up, noticing the red in Bob's face as he pointed upstairs. She could have hugged him, he was almost handing her an excuse to get ready for her date on a silver platter. However, she tromped upstairs, a scowl etched into her face as she closed her door. She quickly removed the doll, put it back into her bed under the covers. Then she proceeded to the closet.

Opening the door, she pulled down the secret attic door and entered into The Shrine Room. There was her shrine to her beloved, just as she had left it. She bowed before the statue of Arnold, made out of a football, some gum, feathers, and buttons. She stayed there for a moment, then got up and spoke, "Ohh Arnold. How I wait patiently to meet you, to finally be with you in your arms as you play with my hair, your scent filling my nose, your gentle touch as you hold me and help me escape this horrible excuse we call life. Please allow me to, once and for all, banish any and all excuses, insults, and damage I have done to your gentle soul. Tonight, I will get rid of these walls that surround my heart and let you finally see the true me. The real Helga Pataki, the one that loves and wants to be loved, the one that wants to spend all of eternity with you. Please allow me that chance, and I will not fail you." She descended the staircase and began to get ready. She combed her hair and put it back into the pigtails, then put on fresh clothes. She sprayed the perfume that she kept for such occasions on, the same one she had worn on their date when she was Cecile.

She turned toward her mirror. She looked better, but she still looked like herself. She glanced out the window. The sun was descending the sky, slowly but surely drawing the day to a close. She cracked the door open, glanced both ways down the hall, then creeped out of her room.

The house was empty. Helga glanced into each of the rooms, all empty. Then she realized that the car was gone. "They probably went out to dinner with _Olga_." thought Helga. She grabbed some food out of the fridge and ate really quickly. She didn't want to bother Arnold for more food, especially not tonight. When she was done she cleaned up her mess and walked out the door and headed in the direction of the boarding house.

_**Arnold checked himself in the mirror. He looked and smelled better than he did earlier, but he still looked the same. He wondered if he should get into nicer clothes, but changed his mind. "Helga wants to be with me. That's how I should be." thought Arnold. He walked to his room and looked past the skylight. The sky was a beautiful collage of colors, which meant the sun was setting. He climbed the ladder to check and see if Helga was there. No one was on the roof, yet. He climbed back down and began to pace his room.**_

_**He realized that he was nervous. Really nervous. "Why am I nervous?" thought Arnold. "I know how she feels about me, now I just need to tell her about how I feel. I wonder how she will take it. Will she be shocked? Probably. Happy? I hope so." Arnold knew why he was nervous. He was afraid that she might not show up. What if she had made all of it up? If she did show up, he already knew what he was going to say. He had rehearsed his lines, anticipating what Helga might say. He knew she would probably act how she normally did to him, mean and rude, but he would bring out that side of her that he had always known was there. He would show her that he was not pulling some prank or trying to manipulate her feelings. He really loved her, he just couldn't believe it had taken him so long to figure it out.**_

_**Arnold took a deep breath and climbed the ladder again. This time, Helga was there, sitting exactly where she had been in his dream. He climbed out silently and shut the hatch. She looked beautiful. She was exactly as she had been earlier, but the wind blowed toward him and he could smell a scent of perfume. He couldn't believe she had used perfume. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember from where he had already known it. He pushed the matter out of his mind, focusing on the present.**_

_**He sat down next to her. Helga jumped and said, "Criminy Football-head! You scared the heck out of me. Don't do that!" She scowled at him, but Arnold just smiled. "What's so funny? I'll knock out your teeth unless you stop."**_

_**Arnold only smiled wider and said, "I'm glad you came, Helga."**_

"_**Yeah well, I had nothing better to do, so I figured I might as well." grumbled Helga. She crossed her arms and turned away from him, demanding, "What did you want, Arnoldo?"**_

_**Arnold turned her face towards him like he had the night before. "Helga, there is something I wanted to tell you. I've been thinking about last night and…" He blushed and averted his eyes before continuing, "I just wanted you to know that…"**_

"_**Stop Arnold." whispered Helga. Arnold looked back at her and was amazed to see her crying. "I don't want to talk about last night. I don't have anything to say to you. I get it. You don't feel the same way."**_

_**Arnold gasped. "What?"**_

"_**I know you don't. I just flipped out okay?" continued Helga, looking away from Arnold. "It was just, I was just having a bad day and I was overjoyed at the fact that you let me stay over, so I lost my head. You probably think I'm crazy…"**_

"_**Helga." said Arnold, trying to interrupt.**_

"_**and I wouldn't blame you." continued Helga, as if she hadn't heard him. "I know it was a bit much to have your bully say she loved you. I understand you might not feel the same but I just couldn't control myself."**_

"_**HELGA!" shouted Arnold. Helga stopped and looked at him. She was crying, but she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him off. He didn't let her get the chance. He pulled her in and kissed her.**_

_**Arnold felt several emotions. Annoyance that Helga was trying again to pull back on how she felt, on how she had acted. He was tired of her hiding herself from others, especially him. Overjoyed that he was with this wonderful girl who had been with him all his life, to be with her after so much. But most of all, he was in love. He wanted to be with Helga, to spend the days just with her, to finally tell her how he felt and the fact that she wanted to be with him as well. He was going to show and tell her all of this, beginning with this kiss.**_

Helga was so glad that she had been wrong. He did love her. HE had kissed her now. Though he was gentle and conservative with his kiss, she was more powerful and assertive. Her arms went around his neck, driving his body closer to hers, pulling him in. His arms around her stomach, returning the favor. She committed this moment to her memory, to forever remember this evening, this hour, this moment. She felt him pull away for a second. She opened her eyes after what seemed like hours to see her love watching her, a smile glued to his face. She couldn't believe that she had once again cried. "I need to be tough. That's what your known for Helga." scolded Helga in her head. Then, he spoke.

"You talk too much Helga."

Helga couldn't help it. She giggled, so happy that he loved her just like she did him.

"Say it. Please." whispered Helga

Arnold leaned closer to her face, just mere centimeters away. "I love you Helga." whispered Arnold as he stared into her eyes, showing how sincere he was.

Helga returned the smile, blushing maroon. "I love you too Arnold." And she pulled him for round 2.

As the sun finally set, the two pulled apart and went inside, hand in hand and both blushing furiously. Helga couldn't believe her luck. She finally got her wish. She finally received her own feelings and affections from her one true love.

Neither said a word as they both got ready for bed, Arnold in his room and Helga in the bathroom. Helga danced as she got ready for bed, not feeling the least bit tired. When she was done, she walked up to Arnold's room and placed her clothes in her bag. When she turned around, she saw Arnold staring at her, a kind of weird look on his face.

He finally said, "Helga, thank you."

Helga was extremely confused. "What are you thanking me for Arnold?"

"For meeting me on the roof. For telling me that you loved me. For helping me whenever I gave up hope, for helping me save the neighborhood. Basically, for everything." completed Arnold, while naming each adventure he had taken a step closer to her. "I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so lucky to have met you in Pre-K, even though I didn't even know it." When he had finished talking, Arnold hugged Helga. Helga sniffed his hair, the scent filling her nose and causing her to swoon onto the couch. Arnold looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Helga?"

Helga opened her eyes and found him only a few inches from her face. She whipped her head forward to plant a small kiss on his lips, then said, "I am fine Arnoldo. Now." said Helga as she pulled away, smiling.

Arnold smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Helga." He began to go back to his bed.

Helga grabbed him by the hand, causing him to stop. When he turned, she said, "Arnold."

"Yes, Helga?" asked Arnold

"Good night." whispered Helga as she returned his hug. "And you're wrong." continued Helga

"Wrong about what Helga?" questioned Arnold, a perplexed look on his face. Helga loved it when he didn't get it. He was so gullible.

"I'm the lucky one." whispered Helga into his ear. "You saved me. You made my life tolerable, my days brighter, my sky a deeper blue. You were the silver lining through my cloudy life, my only escape from my family, my sister's shadow, and my own doubts. I will never be able to repay you for that." Helga pulled away from him, her eyes threatening to tear up again.

Arnold kissed her hand in his, and said, "There is no time like the present to start. Good night Helga."

Helga leaned forward and kissed her angel once more. As Arnold turned out the lights and Helga crawled under the covers on the couch, Arnold asked her one last question.

"Helga, will you be here in the morning?"

"Yes." replied Helga, smiling in the darkness. "Who cares if they find out I stayed at Arnold's?" thought Helga to herself. She smirked a little. "I can do as I want, when I want. Nobody bosses around Helga G. Pataki. With Arnold finally by my side, I'm unstoppable." Before falling asleep, Helga thought of the day, from sneaking out of the window that morning to finally kissing Arnold good night. Her luck was finally beginning to turn.

_**Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!**_

_**Arnold's eyes jolted awake. He quickly shut off the alarm, checking to make sure Helga was still here and still asleep. He saw her shift from the noise, but then she rolled over and remained asleep on the couch. Arnold exhaled, relieved that she was still here. He wondered what he should do. His stomach rumbled, seeming to answer him.**_

_**Man he was HUNGRY! Arnold opened the door and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. He wondered what his grandma was making for breakfast. He entered the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup in the air. Arnold grabbed a plate, a syrup bottle, and 2 forks while going back upstairs. As he walked in, he saw Helga awake and stretching on the couch. She got up and began to lumber toward her bag when suddenly she stopped. She sniffed the air and turned towards him.**_

_**Arnold couldn't believe that Helga looked so pretty with a bed-head in her pink pajamas. Her eyebrows rose when she looked at him, and she saw the pancakes in his hand. A smile slowly etched onto her face as she said, "What? You already made me breakfast Football-Head? That was…" Helga pondered for a second and then said, "nice of you. I can handle myself though, thanks."**_

_**Arnold just stared at her. Then he sat down on his bed while saying, "Whatever you say, Helga. I guess I can just eat these pancakes myself then." He turned back toward her and took a bite. He saw Helga raise her eyebrows again, and the smile was traded for a slight smirk. "Uh huh. I guess you will." And with that, she opened the door and began to walk down the stairs. Arnold heard her walk down, silently chewing on the pancake. He drizzled some syrup on top and took a bite, just as Helga peeked in to glare him.**_

"_**Well?" she asked**_

"_**Well what?" asked Arnold, perplexed again. He tilted his head to emphasize his question.**_

"_**I thought you were going to try to stop me, Hair-Boy." scowled Helga as she entered his room again.**_

"_**Nope. Whatever you want to do, you can do it Helga." Arnold smiled as he watched her jaw drop, her eyes narrow. She looked cute when she was angry with him, the fact that half her hair was messed up only enhancing her look. "Remember? Nobody controls Helga G. Pataki. Just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm going to try to run your life."**_

_**Helga was silent a moment, then she walked over to his side and sat down. "Football-Head." mumbled Helga as she reached for the fork from his hand, her fingers lingering on his. Arnold let go after a moment, then waved the food in front of her face. He still couldn't see her face though, and he left the food next to her. There was something he wanted to ask, but he knew she would be angry. He figured he would just have to come out and say it.**_

"_**Helga, can I ask you something?" asked Arnold, placing his hand on her's, twining his fingers into hers.**_

_**After a moment, Arnold saw Helga nod her head yes, still without looking at him.**_

"_**I was wondering what you wanted to tell the gang. Are we going to tell them about us now? Do you want to… just tell a… couple… of… people?" Arnold finished weakly as Helga slowly turned her head, her expression livid. Arnold cowered away a little.**_

"_**WHAT?" yelled Helga as she jumped up and away from Arnold. Helga Pataki was still Helga Pataki. He had expected this. "Why would we tell anyone? No, no, no, no, NO! We are not telling anyone yet. My reputation is at stake Arnold." she continued as she faced Arnold again, on the end of the room now. "What would they say if you and I started dancing in the street for everyone to see? They would make fun of me. I don't want that."**_

"_**Helga," said Arnold, also getting up to try to comfort her, "nobody will make fun of you. They wouldn't do that, you know it."**_

"_**Why wouldn't they, Arnold? Huh? Why?" yelled Helga**_

"_**Because they all know of what you could do to them if they did." replied Arnold. Arnold took a step toward Helga, she in turn sitting down in his chair at his computer. Arnold grabbed her hand and continued, "And besides, I won't let them." Arnold kissed her cheek to clarify his message. Helga was still angry, looking at him as if he had slapped her. "Please Helga, just two people. You pick one person…"**_

"_**Fine." interrupted Helga. "I'll tell Phoebe."**_

"_**And I'll tell Gerald then." decided Arnold. "We can tell them later today."**_

"_**Why Gerald?" asked Helga**_

"_**Why Phoebe?" returned Arnold**_

"_**Touché Football-Head. Fine, we tell one person, ONE, each." Helga rose, still holding his hand, noticed Arnold. Arnold smiled and kissed her cheek again. This time, Helga smiled.**_

"_**I hate that. I can never stay mad at you, no matter what." said Helga as she began to blush. Arnold kissed her hand in his, never taking his eyes off her face as he too began to blush. He loved her. He hoped against hope that Gerald would understand. He probably will flip out on them, but he would calm down eventually. Hopefully.**_

_**Arnold and Helga finished their breakfast, laughing about how their friends might react to the news. Helga bet Gerald's hair would fall out while Arnold thought he would just stammer on after. Arnold thought Phoebe might squeal really loudly while Helga thought she would just take it pretty smoothly.**_

"_**Phoebe has been my confident, so she already knows. She'll probably just be happy for us." explained Helga to Arnold. Arnold was amazed that Helga had devoted something so secretive to Phoebe and that Helga must place a lot of trust into her to tell her that. Helga then asked, "I saw you and Tall-Hair Boy yesterday morning. Have you already…"**_

"_**No." said Arnold. "I was going to, but I thought he would freak out, and I also didn't want to divulge that night to anyone without talking to you first." Arnold saw Helga's eyes widen, then she did something that surprised and kind of scared him. She reached into her shirt, but kept her hand there, seeming to have a conflict with herself. Arnold closed his eyes, not sure where this was going. Suddenly, Helga pulled his hand and placed something into it. Arnold keeps his eyes closed, not sure what she had given him, but it had curves, was made of some kind of metal and it seemed warm to him. Helga said, "Open your eyes Arnold."**_

_**Arnold did as she said to find a heart in his hand. Not just a heart though, it was a heart with a picture of him on the front. He was smiling. Arnold remembered the same heart that he and his grandfather had found. They were going to open it to find out what was in it, but it had disappeared. Arnold looked up and saw Helga judging him. "Is this your heart, Helga?" asked Arnold. He was amazed that SHE had been the owner of it.**_

_**Helga nodded her head and said, "I've had it for so long. It was my one memento, my one item of you I always carried with me wherever I went. Since you know I love you now, I don't really need it anymore." Arnold looked down at the heart again, not fully understanding how much Helga had loved him before until now. This time though, he noticed the crack in it. He handed it back to Helga and asked, "Can you open it?" Helga took the heart back and opened it effortlessly. Arnold took it back and looked again to read the message.**_

"_**Arnold my soul, you are always in my heart. Love Helga G. Pataki" As he had read it, Helga had said it word for word. He looked up to see Helga looking down, tears leaking down her eyes. She wiped them away saying, "Don't worry Football-Head, I just have something in my eyes." Arnold smiled, closed the locket with a small CLICK, and scooted closer to Helga. She didn't look at him. Arnold lifted her face so her eyes met his, her beautiful blue eyes now filled with tears. Arnold didn't say anything, though nothing was needed to be said. He moved his hand to the side of her face to catch a tear she had missed. She reached up and laid her hand on his, both smiling, neither speaking. Then Arnold leaned in and kissed the girl he loved.**_

Helga seemed almost to lose track of time with this last kiss. She had given Arnold her heart, literally and figuratively, and he accepted it. She could never have wanted anything more in her whole life, and now she had him forever. That locket had been her last test to Arnold's love for her and he had passed with flying colors.

Helga pulled away and said, "Well Arnold? We better go tell Geraldo and Phoebe." Helga bounded up and grabbed some clothes, leaving Arnold on his bed, still smiling. She rushed downstairs to change in the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed, and put up her hair into her signature pig-tails, humming to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of telling Phoebe about her success. Helga hoped Phoebe had come back from her reunion so she could tell her. She would just have to find out later.

She walked back upstairs to find Arnold already changed and ready to leave. He seemed to be sitting in his computer chair, facing away from her and staring off into space. Helga placed her pajamas in her bag and walked to see what he was doing. When she approached, he seemed to snap out of it. Helga always wondered what he always had his head in the clouds for, something she had always loved about him.

Arnold looked at her and asked, "Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." confirmed Helga, holding her hand out for him. Arnold took it in his, and together they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Arnold's grandparents were in there.

"So, this is Arnold's little friend huh?" questioned Phil as he stood up to meet Helga. She looked up at him without blinking. "How old is he? He must be ancient." thought Helga, but she knew it would be rude to say that. Instead, she nodded her head. "I'm Phil, but you can call me Grandpa. It's nice to meet you…" continued Phil as he held out his hand to her.

"Helga." she said as she shook his hand. Arnold's grandma turned around and looked at Helga, then broke out into a smile. "Hello Eleanor! So nice to see you again." Helga blushed and tried to look away. Arnold walked up and said, "Grandpa, we're going to go out okay?"

Phil nodded his head, "Okay, but be back for lunch, okay Shortman? Nice to meet you Helga." Helga nodded back and with Arnold, they left the boarding house. When Arnold closed the door, Helga grabbed his hand again and they strolled to Gerald's house. On the way, they discussed what they would do.

"I'll tell Gerald to meet me at Geraldfield at 11:30 for something important, then you tell Phoebe to meet her there at the same time. That way, they don't suspect anything before we tell them." said Arnold. Helga was okay with it, though she could begin to feel butterflies about telling someone besides Arnold and Phoebe about her love. She understood that Arnold and Gerald were close, closer than she sometimes felt with Phoebe even, but it didn't help the nerves. Arnold squeezed her hand as they came closer to Gerald's house, then he let go. Helga went into an alleyway and waited patiently. She reached into her shirt for her locket, but then remembered that she had given it to Arnold. "Old habits die hard." thought Helga with a smile. She instead reflected on last night, remembering her holding his hand, her kissing him when he had told her he loved her too, her kissing him goodnight.

Swooning, she said, "How glad I am to finally have you, Arnold. How lucky I am to know someone as wonderful as you. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, and I know now that I don't have to dream anymore. I don't have to wish for your love anymore. I can forever be yours and you mine." Then she heard breathing. Turning, she found Brainy standing there, listening to her again. Then, he did something unusual, for Brainy at least. He gave her a thumbs-up. Helga smiled and said, "Thanks Brainy. I won't sock you today, but please don't listen on me again, okay?" Brainy kept smiling and breathing, then he walked away. Helga got up, turned around and walked out of the alleyway to see Arnold coming back to her.

Arnold said, "Okay, Gerald will be there. He tried to pry me for details, but I just told him to meet me there for something important." Helga held out her hand and went with Arnold to Phoebe's house. Helga stopped in front of the house and said, "Now you wait. I'll be right back." Arnold walked away to hide while Helga walked up Phoebe's stoop. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a moment, she rang the doorbell again.

The door opened and Helga saw Phoebe. "Helga! How good to see you." said Phoebe as she hugged her best friend.

"Nice to see you too. Hey, Phoebe? Can I ask you something?" Helga asked when she hugged Phoebe back. "Can you meet me at Geraldfield at 11:30?"

"Why Helga?" asked Phoebe. Then her eyes went wide and she whispered, "Is it about 'Ice Cream'?"

Helga replied in a whisper, "It has EVERYTHING to do with 'Ice Cream'. Please Phoebs?"

Phoebe's eyes went wider, then she pushed her glasses up and said, "Absolutely Helga. I'll be there."

Helga hugged Phoebe. "Thank you Phoebs. I'll see you there." Phoebe closed the door and Helga walked back down the stoop. Helga found Arnold and together, they went back to the boarding house for lunch.

**What do you think Gerald and Phoebe will say? How will they react? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Things get… interesting in the next chapter, so look forward to it. As always, please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter. This is it. The resolution, the end, the conclusion. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and reviewing. I hope you have enjoyed the story and please let me know what you think about the overall story.**

**I don't own any rights to Hey Arnold**

Chapter 5: Helga

Helga and Arnold were at Geraldfield, waiting for Gerald and Phoebe to show up. They were holding hands, mostly so Arnold could comfort Helga. She had told Arnold about her nervousness to telling Gerald, and Arnold had again tried to calm her down, to some success. She still was uncertain about how Gerald would take it, but Arnold knew him the best. He was sure that Gerald would be fine, so Helga took his word for it.

They had gone back to the boarding house to have lunch with Grandma and Grandpa, something Helga actually had enjoyed. Arnold's grandfather told wonderful stories about Arnold and his parents. Helga had been fascinated when she heard about his parent's adventures and the events that occurred during Arnold's birth. Arnold had been extremely embarrassed at that part, blushing like a tomato and constantly moving his eyes, looking everywhere but Helga. Helga had smirked at his reaction, but hadn't said anything.

She had cried at the wedding of Arnold's parents and when they had left when he was almost 2 years old. Helga had leaned over and kissed Arnold and said, "I'm sorry Arnold. I didn't know about…"

"It's alright, Helga" Arnold said. "I didn't even know until recently."

Helga had also been surprised with herself. That was the first time she had really kissed Arnold in front of someone else, though his grandparents hadn't minded. She had blushed and asked Arnold if they should head over to the baseball field.

"Sure Helga. We'll be back okay, Grandpa?" asked Arnold as they left

"Sure thing Shortman" called back Grandpa

She and Arnold had then walked to Geraldfield to wait. Helga suddenly saw Phoebe turn the corner and began to walk toward Helga and Arnold, shock obvious on her face. Helga raised her hand with Arnold's, trying to silently tell Phoebs about her and Arnold now together. Phoebe walked closer and said, "Hey Arnold, hi Helga. What's going on?"

Helga turned toward Arnold and said, "Should we wait or can I tell her?"

Phoebe interjected, "Tell me what, Helga?"

"Go ahead and tell her, Helga" smiled Arnold "We'll catch Gerald up when he gets here." Just then, Helga saw Gerald coming over, his hands in his pockets. Arnold continued, "Never mind, I guess we can tell them both now."

"Tell me what Arnold? Why are Helga and Phoebe here? What is important?" asked Gerald while crossing his arms.

Helga and Arnold looked at each other, then turning to their respective best friends, together saying, "We're together now." They grabbed hands again and waited, side by side. Phoebe gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth while Gerald's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging. Phoebe then ran and hugged Helga and Arnold, crying for joy. Helga patted her back, amazed to find she was so happy that her friend was happy for her. Gerald stood for a moment and then looked at Helga, "Helga, where did this come from? What do you mean you are together?"

Arnold broke from Phoebe's hug and walked over to his friend. Helga wondered what he would say. Arnold smiled and said, "It's a LONG story."

Helga said, "Well, we can get started right now. I've got time. Come on Geraldo, Phoebe." Helga pulled herself from Phoebe, glad to see her beaming at her. "You better sit down." Helga winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe obediently sat on the bleachers while wiping away her tears. She took out a notepad and pen, ready to write down everything Helga or Arnold said. Gerald looked at Arnold, then Helga, shook his head and sat next to Phoebe. Gerald put his hands on his lap and said, "I do love stories."

Arnold shook his head and said, "No Gerald. This is a LEGEND. One that started several years ago on a rainy day."

Gerald sat up straight and looked back and forth between Helga and Arnold with undivided attention. Helga smiled, glad to see Gerald amazed she could do something so pleasant. Just to really shock him, Helga leaned over to Arnold and kissed his cheek, saying, "Me or you?" Gerald looked like someone had slapped him silly. Phoebe continued to beam. Helga smirked.

Arnold bowed and said, "It's your legend. You tell it."

Helga pulled him closer. "No, it's OUR legend." Arnold smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Together, they told their friends about Helga's first sight of Arnold, her schemes to get his attention and help him, even what had happened on the roof of the FTi building. Then they told about the last few days and nights. Phoebe scribbled away like crazy, crying for most of the legend and even giggling at each kiss. Gerald never looked away or asked a question the entire time, his attention entirely on the speaker, whether it be Arnold or Helga.

When Arnold told them about that morning, he pulled out the locket Helga had given him from his pocket. Gerald and Phoebe had passed it back and forth to gaze at it. Helga was uncomfortable about how they looked at it, and was extremely reluctant to open it for them to read the inscription. Arnold comforted her with a kiss while Gerald had read the inscription. Helga kissed him back, well aware that Phoebe had already read it and was watching them.

When she pulled away, Gerald held out the locket, not sure who to give it to. Arnold took it and gave it back to Helga, saying, "It's yours."

Helga shook her head. "I don't need it anymore. I have you now." She then realized what she had said and blushed, causing Phoebe to giggle and Gerald to roll his eyes. She shot Gerald a glare, stopping his motion in it's tracks and causing him to cross his arms again. Helga smirked. "That's right Tall Hair-Boy, I can still knock out your teeth if I wanted to."

Arnold took her hand and placed the locket back into it. "And now I'm giving it back to you. Think of it as me giving you my heart now." Helga giggled at the analogy, and took it. "The only thing in this world I have ever wanted." she said as she placed it back into her shirt. Gerald looked away and said, "Alright, enough mush. Get on with the story."

Helga glared at Gerald, but they finished the story with asking them to meet them at Geraldfield. Helga suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. She had related her entire love for Arnold to Phoebe and Gerald, showing them her true colors. Nervous about what they would say, she grabbed Arnold's hand.

Geraldfield was silent. No one moved or said anything. Arnold finally said, "We just wanted to tell you guys because we thought…" Helga playfully punched him in the arm, "Fine. I thought that someone would find out, so we thought we…" Helga punched him again, a little harder. "Ow Helga. Fine. I thought we should just tell someone that way it won't seem weird to see us together." Because it was kind of fun, she punched Arnold again. Arnold glared at Helga, a smirk going across her face. "He's so handsome when he's angry." thought Helga. She heard Phoebe try to conceal a giggle. Then Helga planted a small kiss on his cheek, causing Phoebe to giggle even more. Helga pulled away, still smirking. Arnold tried but failed to hide a smile.

"Ha ha Helga." laughed Arnold. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gerald shake his head. Helga was glad to see a small smile also on his face.

Phoebe then said, "I am most delighted that you and Helga are together Arnold. I don't know if you know, but she had told me already about…"

"About her love for me? Yeah, she told me Phoebe." finished Arnold. Phoebe smiled and directed a question to Helga, "So Helga. How was the 'Ice Cream'?"

Helga glared at her while blushing. "What do you think Phoebe?" Helga discreetly winked at Phoebe before turning back to Arnold, who was extremely confused. "What was that about Helga?" asked Arnold.

"I'll tell you later Arnold." answered Helga. Gerald and Phoebe laughed at the change in topic, then Gerald said, "I would never have believed my eyes, but I guess you two do love each other. I'm happy for you lovebirds." He looked at Helga, "Just don't call me Tall Hair-Boy anymore."

"Don't count on it Geraldo." Helga said, but she gave him a slight smile. Gerald nodded his head, then said, "Let's go celebrate with some real ice cream. My treat."

Phoebe jumped up and walked next to Gerald, Helga holding Arnold's hand. She was okay with Gerald knowing, she was okay with her family, she was okay that everyone would someday find out about her and Arnold.

Because when that day came, he would be right next to her. And that was all that mattered.

**Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
